1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus disposed with an intermediate transfer belt that is wrapped around and stretched between plural support rolls and a photoconductor drum and is driven by the photoconductor drum.
2. Related Art
In 4-cycle full-color laser printers that use a single photoconductor drum to form a full-color toner image comprising yellow (Y), magenta (M), cyan (C), and black (K) on an intermediate transfer belt, the intermediate transfer belt is rotated to complete four laps, and the toner images are superposed one color at a time on the intermediate transfer belt each time the intermediate transfer belt completes one lap. At this time, in order to mutually align the plural toner images to be superposed on the intermediate transfer belt with high precision so as to suppress color shift, it becomes crucial to suppress fluctuations in the relative speed of the intermediate transfer belt with respect to the photoconductor drum and to suppress unevenness in pitch of the plural toner images to be superposed on the intermediate transfer belt, and various measures have been devised thus far.